Into Your Dark Paradise
by CaptainHookLover
Summary: After a what was supposed to be a one-night stand, Killian Jones and Ariel begin to spend more time together. But the more time they spend, the more their feelings grow, along with strange memories from a forgotten past. When memories resurface, and dark secrets are revealed, can love really conquer it all?
1. Chapter 1

Ariel walked into Granny's, her friends turning to greet her as they heard the sound of the heels of her boots hitting the floor. She sat in the booth next to Lacey, with Mary-Margaret and Emma sitting on the opposite side. Ruby came over with three mugs of steaming hot coffee, and placed them on the table, raising one finger up to signal to Ariel that she would get her usual in a sec.

"All right so we're still on for Girl's Night tonight right?" asked Lacey, looking at the girls. She took out her flask and poured a bit of whiskey into her coffee. Ariel rolled her eyes. It was never too early for alcohol in Lacey's world.

"Actually I can't go" said Emma sheepishly, fiddling her thumbs on the edge of her mug.

"What, why not?" asked Ariel, raising her eyebrows.

"I-uh…. I have a date" she said, still looking down at her mug. The girls went crazy, asking her a million questions as a time.

"Woah slow down" said Emma, getting overwhelmed by her friends.

"It's with Graham isn't?" asked Ariel, smiling at Ruby as she handed her her coffee. "I knew there was something going on with you two. Though I am not so sure its ok for the Sheriff to date the Deputy."

"Yes its with Graham and look its just dinner, I mean" Emma shrugged, shaking her head slightly.

"Well personally I think you two make an adorable couple" said Ruby, smiling at Emma. "So I guess it will just be us four then."  
"Actually" started Mary-Margaret. "I don't think I'm gonna go, I'm just not in the mood really."

"No Mary-Margaret you have to come" said Ruby, quickly stomping her foot on the ground, the loud sound of her heel touching the floor echoing across the dinner.

"Yeah Mary-Margaret, how do you expect to get over David if you don't go out and have some fun?" asked Ariel, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm just, not ready to go out there yet" she said.

"You don't have to sleep with anyone or anything like that, we're just going out to have some drinks" said Lacey, taking Mary-Margaret's hand and smiling at her affectionately.

"Speak for yourself, I need to find myself a sexy man to hook-up with, I am in desperately need to get laid" she said, laughing to herself. "But Lacey's right. You need to come, have some drinks, flirt with some cute guys, and get your mind of David."

"Well" she looked down at her cup, contemplating. "All right, I'll go" she said with a smile.

"Excellent" said Ruby, clapping her hands together.

-X-

Ariel and Ruby walked into the Rabbit Hole, the towns bar and really only night life place to be, besides Granny's. Ariel could feel eyes staring at them as they walked in. Ruby looked gorgeous, as usual, wearing a striking strapless red cocktail dress, her hair falling down her shoulders in brown wavy strands, with one strand colored red to match her dress, and lips. Ruby always wore red, too much red Ariel thought, but then again it suited her. Ariel wore her purple strapless cocktail dress, her hair perfectly curled and falling like luscious red waves down her back. She decided to wear her studded black boots however, she hated heels, and at least they matched her jewelry.

They spotted Lacey and Mary-Margaret sitting at the counter, and walked towards them.

-X-

"And then she keeps bugging me asking what kind of flowers we have at the shop, and I just say a lot, but she keeps persisting and asking, and she wants to know each and every damn flower in the shop and I am just like 'Lady, I have no fucking clue. Just because I work at the flower shop, doesn't mean I know what every single flower that we have is', and then of course she got pissed off and told Moe. But he couldn't fire me, cause I am the only help he's got" said Smee, taking a sip of his beer. "Yo Killian you even listening to me?"

But he wasn't, he was to busy admiring the red-headed beauty that walked into the bar with the waitress from Granny's. He was instantly captivated by her beauty, the fiery red hair flowing down her milky and luscious skin, her full and pouty red lips, her big blue-green eyes that seemed to sparkle like the waves of the ocean under the hot sun. He had never seen her before, apparently even in such a small town you could still see someone you didn't know, but something about her seemed familiar to him for some reason.

"Earth to Killian, hello!" he heard Smee's voice, snapping him out of his trance.

"Sorry" he said.

"Where you drooling over that red-head?" he asked, smirking at his friend.

"Of course not Smee, don't be ridiculous" he said, taking a big gulp of his beer. He was watching her from the corner of his eye, as she sat with her friends, laughing and drinking.

"Hey she's hot so it's ok" he said, staring at her as well.

"Do you know who she is?" Killian asked curiously.

"I don't know her name but I think she's a music teacher at the school, I've seen her walking around the campus carrying a bunch of instruments" he said.

"Music huh" Killian said, smiling slightly to himself while running his tongue over the edge of his bottom lip.

"Yeah well I think, I'm not sure" said Smee, taking another sip of his beer as he watched his friend watch the red-head from across the bar. "So you going to make your move?" he asked intrigued.

Killian might be a mysterious man to most of the residents of Storybrooke, but he did have a reputation of being a ladies man.

"What do you think" he asked, smirking at his friend, as he took another sip of beer, arched his eyebrow and continued to look at Ariel.

-X-

"So Ariel" said Ruby as she took a sip of her Martini, licking her red lips as she scanned the room. "Who is going to be your target tonight."

Ariel laughed, raising her eyebrow and taking a sip of her apple martini. "hmmm" she looked around the room, searching for a hot guy to flirt with.

"How about him?" said Lacey, pointing to a handsome man with brown hair and a leather jacket by the pool table.

"Hmm nah" Ariel said, scrunching her nose in distaste.

"You don't think he's cute?" asked Lacey a bit shocked.

"No he's cute but, I'm not feeling him" she said.

"Well if you don't want him, then I will take him" she said, getting up from her seats, winking at her friends, and walking over to the pool table. Ariel and the others just laughed.

"Have fun" said Ruby in a sing-songy voice.

"Hey guys" said Mary-Margaret, in a bit of a concerned tone. "That guy keeps staring over here."

Ruby and Ariel gave each other a look before turning to see where Mary-Margaret was looking at.

The three girls turned and saw Killian Jones and William Smee looking at them. Killian winked at Ariel before taking another sip of his beer. Ariel gave him a flirty smile before turning back around.

"All right who the hell is that?" she asked the girls, desperately wanting to find out who he was. "I have never seen him before and you know that I know everyone in this town.

"I'm not sure, I think I've seen him at the dinner a couple of times, but not that much" said Ruby, curious as well.

"I feel like he's gonna come over here and rape us, why does he keep staring?" asked Mary-Margaret, clearly concerned.

Ruby and Ariel looked at each other and just started laughing.

"Sweetie, you really need to get out more" said Ruby, shaking her head. "Come on, let's go flirt with some guys, while Ariel gets her man."

"Have fun" Ariel said, laughing at her friends.

The bartender then walked over to Ariel and handed her another apple martini. Ariel smiled at he gave it to her. "I didn't order that" she said, knowing exactly who had.

"No but I did" she heard a voice say behind her. Killian sat next to her, thanking the waiter, and holding the beer in his hand.

"First you wink at me, now you buy a drink, must be my lucky night" said Ariel.

Killian chuckled, looking down at this drink. "I guess it is" he said. "Killian Jones" he introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Ariel Saunders" she said, taking his hand and shaking it. Killian then did something that took Ariel by surprise, though she didn't let it show on her face. He took the back of her hand and kissed it lightly, never losing eye contact with her.

"Wow, handsome and a gentleman, it really is my lucky night" she said, smiling at him. "So I've never seen you around before, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an artist" he said, smiling at her. "I uh live on the docks, in my boat, I tend to mainly keep to myself so that's probably why."

"Hmm shy are we?" she asked.

"No" he chuckled. "I just, I tend to find inspiration by the ocean, so that's where I spend most of my time. And you, what do you do?"

"I'm a music teacher at the school" she said, taking a sip of her martini.

"Well I have to say you are definitely the sexiest music teacher I have ever seen" he said, as Ariel chuckled.

She placed her hand on his thigh, leaning in to whisper in his ear "Look, I'm gonna be honest here. I think you're very attractive, and I know you think I am as well, so why don't we just get to the part where we get to fuck each other?" She pulled away, arching her eyebrow and seductively taking a final sip from her martini.

Killian could swear he heard himself whimper as her hand slowly left his thigh. He tried to control himself though, as he could feel his growing erection.

"Forward aren't we? I like that" he said, leaning in till he was just inches from Ariel's face. She could feel his hot breathe on her face, and it sent shivers down her spine.

"So your place or mine?" she asked.

-X-

"Well here it is, its not much but its home" said Killian walking ahead of Ariel and then standing in front of her, moving his arms gesturing towards the small boat anchored by the docks which he called home.

"La Sirena?" said Ariel, intrigued by the name of the boat. "That means siren right, in Spanish, as in mermaid?"

Killian chuckled, truly impressed. "Beautiful and smart. Keep this up and I might have to actually take you out on a real date."

Ariel laughed, placing a strand of hair behind her ears. "So why mermaids?"

"I don't know. I've always had a strange fascination with mermaids to be honest with you, as if they were a part of my life at one point. But of course they don't exist so" he shrugged, seaming to get lost in his thoughts. "Anyway, care to come inside?" he said reaching out his hand.

Ariel took his hand and let him lead her into his home.

Once inside Ariel couldn't help but smile. It was small but cozy, and warm, the walls painted a very light shade of blue, nautical themed ornaments adorning the walls. The couch was small and the color of navy blue. She took Killian's hand and led him to the couch, pushing him down softly so that he would take a seat.

She then placed her legs on either side of him, sitting on his lap, and then bending down to kiss his neck. It was soft and luscious, and she giggled as the scruff of his beard tickled her lips. Killian closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure, placing his hands on her thighs and rubbing his thumb over them. "When you want something you really go after it, don't you love?" he whispered to her in a sultry and seductive voice, groaning again as she continued to kiss his neck, and then up his jaw line.

"Yes" she said, leaning down into his ear and whispering. "And what I want is you."

"Then what are you waiting for?" he said. He then moved his head forward, their lips crashing together like the waves of the ocean crashing onto the shore. They both felt a certain shock go through their bodies as their lips met for the first time, as if there was a spark that was dormant for so long and was finally ignited with each other's touch. Ariel groaned into his mouth, as she started to shift her body to let him move on top of her.

Ariel moved her hands to his shoulders, tugging his leather jacket off as they continued to kiss. He then got up and said "why don't we take this to the bedroom love? We'll have more room there for our pleasurable activities." He winked at her and Ariel could swear her heart had melted in that instant.

Once Ariel got up, Killian kissed her once again, and Ariel wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and let her wrap her legs around his waist, carrying her to his bed.

They could not get enough of each other, letting themselves get lost in the other's ecstasy, which for some reason felt familiar. As they walked into his room, Ariel's back slammed against the wall, and she giggled as he tried to maneuver to his bed.

As he let her down, his left hand proceeded up her back to her zipper, and then slowly pulling it down, exposing the skin of her back. She let her dress slip down to the floor, revealing her black lace underwear, as she took off her heels and flung them across the room. Ariel then proceeded to unbuckling Killian's belt, as he took off his shirt, exposing the strong muscular body underneath. Once his belt, pants, and underwear were off Ariel began to work her way up his body, kissing his chest. He then started to move towards his bed, Ariel in front of him, and he leaned down, Ariel sitting on the edge of the bed and then laying down. She moved up, never breaking eye contact with Killian as he moved with her, toppling over her.

Killian thought he had never seen a lovelier site as Ariel's fiery red hair fell all over his bed like a pool of shining embers. He bent down to gently bite her earlobe and he continued to kiss her down her jawline, her neck, proceeding down to her chest, in between her breasts, down her stomach as he felt Ariel groan underneath him.

He then lifted her up as she placed her legs around his waist, and their lips meet once again, their tongues dueling inside, as she playfully bit his bottom lip. He unclasped her bra and took it off, proceeding then to kiss each of her breasts, gently biting down on her nipples till they were hard, as Ariel leaned her head back, closing her eyes. He then laid her down on the bed again, and let his fingers roam down to the hem of her panties. He gave her a little smirk before he took her panties off.

He leaned down once again and kissed her neck as her fingers roamed through his hair. She captured his lips once again, letting her fingers roam down his neck and his back. They then proceeded to position themselves for the entrance, Ariel moaning in pleasure as he entered her body. As the pace quickened Ariel's nails dug into Killian's back, leaving a bloody trail as she moved her fingers down, Killian groaning in pleasure at the sensation.

"Fuck Killian" and Killian grinned at her. He then went down to kiss her neck once again. Ariel was certain she was going to get a hickey once this was over.

Once they were down Killian laid on top of her exhausted, their breaths moving as one as they laughed. He then shifted over so that he was lying next to her, his elbow on the bed as he placed his head on his hand, looking down at her, his other hand holding her by the waist.

"So was that everything you hoped it would be?" he said, smirking at her.

Ariel bit her bottom lip playfully and said "and so much more."

He smiled at her and leaned down once again to capture her lips, leading to another round of pleasurable activities.

-X-

It was 2:30 in the morning and Killian was in his kitchen making some tea, wearing nothing but his boxers. Ariel came out to see what he was doing, wearing his one of his shirts which ended up covering her down to just below her bosom. Killian saw her and smiled. "You know I always say there is nothing sexier than a woman wearing nothing but a man's shirt."

"And there is nothing sexier than a man in his boxers making tea" she smirked, sitting down on his couch, her legs up on the sofa.

He poured the tea into two cups and then proceeded to sit on the couch next to her, Ariel moving her legs so she could sit and then placing them over his lap, his fingers quickly moving to touch her smooth legs.

"Did you paint that?" she asked, pointing to an abstract painting across the room.

"Aye" he said, taking a sip of his tea.

"It's beautiful" she said, smiling at him.

"Thank you. You know perhaps, I could show you some of my other work some other time, maybe after some dinner?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Jones?" Ariel asked seductively.

"I believe I am" he said, looking at her with big blue eyes that reminded Ariel so much of the sea.

Ariel laughed, looking down at her cup.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"It's just that….. Usually when I hook-up with someone, they don't ask me out. Actually to be honest, no one has really asked me out in a really long time" she said, looking up at him.

"Well that's a bloody shame, because you are a woman that I would love to get to know more about" he said. "So how about this Monday? You can stop by, I'll cook you dinner, show you my other work."

"I would love that."

"Perfect. It's a date then!"

-X-

"Ok Ariel, spill it!" said Lacey as soon as Ariel took her seat at the booth at Granny's.

"Woah easy girl" said Ariel, chuckling.

"Come on we want all the details, now!" said Ruby, pulling over a chair and sitting down.

"Hot date last night Ariel?" asked Emma intrigued.

"No she hooked-up with this hot guy at the bar named Killian Jones" explained Ruby.

"Oh the one who lives by the docks" asked Emma.

"Yep" said Lacey, looking at Ariel expectantly. Mary-Margaret just took a sip of her coffee, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"It was amazing. He was so sweet and so good in bed, and believe it or not he actually asked me out on a date."

The girls jaws dropped, and then Ruby said "Ariel that is amazing!" she said, clutching her friend's arm.

"Did you say yes?" asked Emma, knowing Ariel really wasn't the dating type.

Ariel nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. "You know I don't know what it is, but something about him just seems familiar, like we know each other from a long time ago. "

"I think that is just the hormones talking" said Lacey, laughing.

Ariel laughed with her friends. But something about Killian did seem familiar to her, like he was this missing piece that she never even knew was gone. Whatever it was, she was glad she met him.

"All right we're going to have to get you new clothes for your date then" said Ruby, smiling as she got up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm what about this one?" asked Lacey, holding up a very revealing royal blue mini dress that she found on the rack.

"Umm I don't think so I don't want to look like a hoe" said Ariel, shaking her heard.

"Excuse me you think you I dress like a hoe?" asked Lacey, her mouth wide open.

"Yeah you do and you know it. I mean the other day we were standing on the sidewalk at night and freaking Dr. Whale of all people pulled up and asked for you cause he thought you were a hooker!" said Ariel.

Lacey just stared at her while Ruby laughed like a maniac. "Did that really happen?"

"Yes! I had to freaking call Graham because he wouldn't stop. I'm pretty sure he was drunk and Graham actually ended up arresting him" said Ariel laughing as she realized how ridiculous it all sounded.

Lacey just shrugged as she put the dress back on the rack. "Whale is hot but, such a letch."

"Ok how about this one" asked Ruby as she pulled out an emerald green halter dress. "This one would really show off your cleavage well."

"It's lovely. But I don't know should I even wear a dress? I mean we're having dinner at his place not the Four Seasons" said Ariel, arching an eyebrow as she looked at her dress.

"It's better to be overdressed than underdressed Ariel" said Ruby.

Just as Ariel was going to respond she heard her phone ring. She took it out of her purse and saw that she had a gotten a text from Killian.

"Hey gorgeous, can't wait to see you tonight. ;) P.S. You might get wet."

Ariel chuckled as she read his text. She responded "So is aquatic attire required? ;)"

"If the lady whishes then yes, otherwise I would be contempt with our underclothes or no clothes at all."

"We'll see Captain;)"

"OOOH is that Killian you are texting?" asked Ruby, a huge smile on her face.

Ariel nodded as she felt her cheeks redden. "Anyway, I need to find an outfit guys! Actually he told me to wear a bathing suit. He told me we were going to have dinner though?"

"Looks like Killian is hoping for some sexy times by the water" said Lacey, winking at Ariel.

Ariel rolled her eyes, smiling at her friend. "I have to be over there in 4 hours and I don't even know what to wear yet!"

"Just show up in your bikini and a towel. I'm sure he'll love that. All he has to do is unknot the back of the bikini and voila!" said Ruby gesturing with her hands.

"Guys I'm serious!" said Ariel, getting impatient. "

"Oh how about this?" said Lacey, pulling out a simple strapless white summer dress.

Ariel got up, walking over to Lacey. "This could work" she said, taking the bottom of the dress into her hands.

"It's cute, very summery. Just wear your bikini underneath and your all set!" said Ruby happily.

"All right I think we have a winner" said Ariel, taking the dress to go and try it on.

-X-

"Shit!" said Killian as he ran over to the chicken, which was burning! He touched the handle of the pan and cursed again, as he burned his fingers. He took the towel from his shoulder and grabbed the handle of the pan, pulling it away from the hot stove.

"Well it's not that bad" he said, placing the pieces of chicken onto the plate. The tortellini's where also done and he set them out onto the other plate, pouring the hot pesto sauce on top. "She should be here soon" he said to himself. Just as he set the towel down he heard Ariel's voice calling him.

He let out a deep breath and quickly ran over to the mirror to make sure he looked good. He ruffled his hair a little bit and fixed the collar of his red plaid shirt. He was nervous, which was odd because he never got nervous on dates. Then again, this wasn't just any date.

With another breath he went up the stairs onto the deck. He could swear his heart skipped a beat as he saw Ariel smiling at him, looking beautiful and radiant in her strapless white dress and sandals. Her hair was in simple curls, which looked more natural than what her hair looked like the first night they met. "I hope I'm not late" she said sheepishly, clutching her pocket book.

"Not at all" he said in a low voice, trying to compose himself. "Come in please"

He held out his hand to help her get on the boat, as their fingers touched, he felt a little spark run through his veins. He wondered if she felt it too.

"You look beautiful Ariel" he said. Ariel blushed and said "thank you. You look very handsome yourself. So I'm curious you said we were going to have dinner but you told me to wear a bathing suit so, what gives?"

Killian chuckled. "I might have a few tricks up my sleeve love. Now we better go before the food gets cold."

"Go where?" asked Ariel curiously.

"To our dinner table" he said.

"I thought we were going to eat here?" she said, looking at him curiously as he approached her with a scarf. "Why do you have that?"

"Our destination is secret. You'll have to trust me. It's only a few minutes away but I want to keep it a surprise" handing her the scarf, and gesturing for her to put it on.

Ariel hesitated but took the scarf and wrapped it around her eyes.

"Excellent" said Killian. "Now just stay here." He went over to untie the boat and pretty soon they were off, sailing through the ocean.

In a few minutes they had reached their destination, as Killian lowered the anchor. He took her hand and gently led her off the boat, onto the shore.

"All right we're here" he said, walking behind her and untying the scarf.

Ariel opened up her eyes and saw that they were on a small island, and right at the shore Killian had set up a little table with candles, beautiful light blue plates and a bottle of wine with the glasses. There was also a blanket laid out on the floor near the table.

"Madam, your table awaits" he said, pulling out her chair. Ariel curtsied playfully and sat down at the table. "Thank you" she said.

"All right I am going to get the food, I'll be right back" he said, walking over to the boat.

"You need help?" asked Ariel, starting to get up.

"No it's quite all right darling, you are my guest so you get to relax" he said winking at her.

He returned soon with the plate of chicken and tortellini's. "Mmn smells delicious!" said Ariel happily. "I took the liberty of pouring us some wine, I had to do something."

Killian smiled as he set the food down. He served Ariel and then he served himself. Then he sat down and picked up his glass of wine.

"Cheers" he said, raising his glass. Ariel raised her as well and said "Cheers."

-X-

"Dinner was delicious Killian thank you" said Ariel, taking another sip of her wine, as she sat on the blanket he had laid out, soaking in the rays of the sun. The sun was starting to fall, the sky changing colors from blue to hues of pink and orange. "Who knew you were such a good cook."

"Well growing up, I was practically alone so I had to learn to cook" he said.

"I see" said Ariel, looking down at the blanket. Killian could sense she was getting a bit tense. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get into anything touchy."

"It's quite all right" he said smiling at her.

"So what do you mean, growing up alone? Your parents weren't around?" she asked softly.

"My mum died when I was a wee lad, and well my dad…. What can I say my dad wasn't around much" he said, shrugging. "And I don't have any siblings so."

"I'm sorry" said Ariel, reaching out to place her hand over his. His hands were rough, but strong. She could see marks on his fingers from the grips of the paintbrushes.

"It's ok" he said, looking up at her. "At least it's given me plenty of inspiration for my paintings. "So what about you? What's your family like?"

"Well umm… its…. Big" she said chuckling. "I have a father and six sisters."

"Six really?" he asked. "I am guessing they are not all red-heads right? I'm pretty sure I would have noticed seven red-heads in town."

Ariel chuckled. "No they're not, they are mostly brunettes and my sister Anna is a blonde, but that's it. "

"And your mum?" he asked.

"She uh, passed away when I was ten" she said.

"Sorry to hear" he said. "So what does your dad do?"

"He owns the aquarium" Ariel laughed as she said this. "He loves fish and the ocean, actually my whole family does. If you didn't know any better you would think we were all mermaids."

"Well you would certainly be the most beautiful mermaid ever then" he said.

Ariel blushed as she looked down again. She then raised her head and looked at him again, biting her lower lip.

Killian wanted to lean in and kiss her but he saw from the corner of his eye that the sun was just about to disappear. "Ah the sunset is quite beautiful here" he said, looking out into the horizon.

Ariel quickly followed his gaze and agreed. "It's beautiful".

Killian's heart beat started to quicken, but he moved in a little closer to her. He hesitated at first, but he took his arm and slowly put it around her shoulder. Ariel smiled to herself and quickly rested her head on his shoulder. He let out a sigh of relief and watched as the sun went down, leaving behind streaks of red, orange and pink in the sky.

"So how do you even know about this island?" asked Ariel. "Or did you like make it or something? I've never knew this island was here" she laughed, and Killian smiled as he felt her back move up and down with her laugh. She had such a beautiful laugh.

"It's always been my little secret. This is where I would come when I needed inspiration. I've never told anyone about this place" he said, gently moving his thumb up and down her shoulder.

Ariel got up and looked at him with curious eyes "Then why did you bring me here? I mean no one else knows about it so? It must be a special place."

"It is special, but so are you Ariel and I know I've only known you for like 2 days, but it feels like I've known you forever really, and I just thought it would be the perfect place to have our first date."

Ariel smiled at him. She then slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He returned he kiss, placing his hand on her cheek, and caressing her skin. Their kiss got more passionate by the second, as their hands traveled over each other's bodies.

They pulled away catching each other's breathes, as their foreheads rested on each other. "So…"

Killian chuckled, pulling away but still keep his hand on her back. He glanced down and saw the tattoo on Ariel's ankle. He had seen it the other night but he never asked her about it. It was an anchor, colored blue. "What does your tattoo represent?" he asked curiously. He wanted to know. He had a few tattoos of his own, which seemed to like, or at least that is what she had said. But he was curious to know the meaning behind her one tattoo.

"My anchor? Oh well my father umm he always told us that in life we all have this one person who grounds us, you know who is always there to remind us of who we are. He calls these people our anchors. And he would always tell us that we had to choose carefully, who we wanted our anchor to be. So I got this tattoo for my 18th Birthday and when I told myself that when I find my 'anchor', I was going to put his initials inside the anchor."

"So you haven't found him yet then" he asked, a bit relieved.

"No I haven't" she said, smiling at him.  
"Good" he said, leaning in and kissing her once again. "So how about we go for a little swim?" he said, getting up and winking at her. He took off his shirt, and pulling down his pants where he had on his blue bathing suit.

Ariel giggled and took off her dress, showing off her polka-dot bikini. She walked over to the shore and waited for the waves to come in. Killian walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist, bending down to kiss her shoulders, wanting to kiss every freckle that sprinkled her creamy white skin.

"You know this isn't exactly swimming" she said turning around and placing her arms around his neck.

"Well if you want to swim, we shall swim" he said. He then picked her up, as Ariel giggled and ran into the water, splashing water everywhere. He then set her down and placed another kiss on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Captain over here!" shouted Smee as he looked down into the water. Captain Hook took a step over to where Smee was, careful not to turn the boat over. He looked down at the water and saw quick flash of red in the water._

_It was her, the siren. There were many sirens in Neverland, all nasty and beautiful. They had a voice that would both enchant and haunt anyone who heard it, but it would also lead them to their untimely death._

_But this particular red-headed siren was the worst of them all. The other sirens killed because they had too, that is how they survived. This one, however, seemed to kill for pure joy._

_Hook and Smee decided that they were going to try and capture her. She was their ticket out of Neverland. If they caught her and took her to Pan, they would be able to leave, and Hook could continue his pursuit of revenge on Rumplestilskin. _

_He continued to look down on the water, but she wasn't there. They felt the boat rock slowly underneath them. Smee got the net ready as Hook went over to the other side of the boat, trying to get a glimpse of the siren._

_The boat started to rock harder, as both men tried to steady themselves to not fall over board. _

_Suddenly the boat stopped rocking, the water was still. Hook and Smee looked at each other. _

"_Captain?" asked Smee unsurely. Hook quickly raised a finger to quiet him. He heard signing, not too far away. "Shit" he thought to himself. _

_The siren's voice was magical, entrancing, unlike anything he ever heard. He looked around to see where she was. _

_She was on the edge of the boat, her arms folded over the edge, her green-blue eyes sparkling in the night. She was gorgeous Hook thought to himself as he got closer. Smee was staring at her as well, entranced by her beauty. Her fiery auburn hair lay plastered to her smooth, creamy skin. Her bangs lay on her forehead, crowning her face. Hook could see the freckles on her face, like little specks of sunlight. _

_She beckoned them closer, as she continued to sing, and they obeyed, forever her slaves. _

_Hook started to lean down, getting closer to her face, as the siren gently touched his hand. She smiled at him, her shiny white teeth dazzling before him. But that smile soon turned into a wicked grin. Her canine teeth seemed to elongate before him. Her eyes changed color. The cool blue-green was replaced by a fiery amber, and suddenly she was dragging him into the water, hissing, teeth biting on his neck, dragging him down into the dark abyss of the ocean._

Killian woke up, his heart racing. He placed his hand on his head, moving the wet hair out of his forehead. _What the bloody hell was that?_ He thought to himself.

Ariel got up, placing a hand on his bare back, startling Killian. Her hands were cold, the way he would imagine a siren's hands to be. "Hey what's wrong?"

Killian turned his head at her and gave her a small smile. "Nothing, just a bad dream." _Though it felt more like a memory_, he thought.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Ariel, making small soothing circles around his back.

"Nah I'm fine" he said, taking her hand and kissing her palm softly. Ariel giggled as his stubble touched her skin.

"Hey what time is it?" she asked.

Killian picked up his watch from the floor and looked at it. "8:15 am."

"Shit!" Ariel said, quickly getting up and scrambling to find her clothes.

"What's wrong Ariel?" asked Killian.

"I'm late for school!" she said trying to put on her dress.

"Well we better go then" said Killian getting up and starting to dress.

-X-

"So how about I pick you up after your last class, and we can go get some late lunch?" said Killian, standing dangerously close to Ariel, taking a strand of her red hair and twirling it around in his finger.

"You know for someone who mainly kept to himself, you sure seem to be getting out more" said Ariel teasingly.

"Only with you" and he leaned in and kissed her. Ariel 's fingers caressed his cheek. As he pulled away, she smiled at him, letting the touch of his lips on hers linger. "So…. Is that a yes?"

She gave Killian a wicked smile, and Killian could feel his heart melt. "I think we might be able to do a bit more than just lunch."

Killian smiled at her. He didn't know why, but he was falling for her, and hard. He had never felt like this about anyone before.

"Absolutely" he said, and with another quick kiss he was gone.

-X-

Ariel sighed in relief as the bell rang, class was over, and she was done for the day. She said goodbye to her students and began to pick up the music sheets. Henry Mills, the mayor's son, was the only one that stayed behind.

"Hey Ariel?" he asked.

Ariel turned around and saw Henry standing in front of her. "Henry, what can I do for you?" she said, bending down slightly so that she was at his level.

"I figured out who you are" he said, a triumphant smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked curiously.

"You're the little mermaid. You see everyone in town is a cursed fairytale character, and they don't remember who they are. For example, you're the little mermaid, Mary-Margaret is Snow White, Ruby Is Little Red Riding Hood, Archie is Jiminy Cricket and my mom is the Evil Queen."

"Henry just because my name hasn't to be Ariel doesn't mean that I used to be a mermaid" she said softly. Emma had told her about Henry's fairytale obsession. She was slightly concerned but at that the same time she knew Henry didn't have it easy. Perhaps this is how he dealt with it.

"But you are! You look just like her, you can sing, you love the water, it's perfect. Here look" he said, opening up a page in the book to reveal a picture of a red-headed mermaid sitting on a rock looking onto the shore. "See? That's you?"

"Ok so if we are really all fairytale characters then why are we here in this world and not in whatever world we come from?" asked Ariel.

"Because my mom, the Evil Queen, cursed you all and brought you here. It's all in the book" he said. "Here why don't you borrow it and look through it?"

"Oh no Henry that's ok" she said.

"No really here" he said, handing her the book. Ariel took it reluctantly. "Maybe it will help you remember" Henry said, getting his backpack and walking towards the door.

"See you tomorrow" he said as he left.

"Bye" said Ariel.

Ariel put the book down on her desk and walked over to the piano. She decided to play for a bit, while she waited for Killian. Her fingers traced the keys, gently touching them. She began to play softly and slowly, trying to get a feel for the piano. She hadn't played in a while, since she was always teaching her students how.

She continued to play, letting the music take over. Music came naturally to her, it was a part of her. But she had to stop abruptly, because she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Regina standing in the doorway.

"Oh don't stop, that was lovely" Regina said as she walked towards Ariel.

"Regina, Henry already left."

"Oh I know, he's waiting by the car, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit, if I may" said Regina.

"Of course".

"I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with that man Killian Jones" said Regina.

Just as Regina said his name Killian got to the doorway, but took a couple of step s back so as not to be seen by either one.

"So?" asked Ariel.

"What do you know about him?" asked Regina sternly.

"He's an artist, lives on a boat, doesn't really interact much with people here. He's a very sweet guy. Why do you ask?"

"I just want you to be careful Ariel, he is not what he appears to be."  
"Oh and how would you know that?" asked Ariel, crossing her arms.

"I've seen him with many other women in town, and each one it was always the same thing. He makes them feel special, loved, and then when he's tired of them, he throws them out like yesterday's trash, leaving nothing but a trail of broken hearts."

"Well thanks for the concern Regina but really I'm fine" said Ariel. Regina wasn't the most loved mayor in history, but she was a good mayor, and despite her coldness and bitterness towards others, Ariel considered her to be like a sister. They had known each other for what seemed like forever, and Ariel felt like she and Henry were the only ones that got to see the real Regina, not the solid façade that put up for the public.

But she did not appreciate Regina coming here and saying those things about Killian.

"I'm serious Ariel, this isn't a joke, I don't want to see you get hurt. You need to stop seeing him" said Regina.

"Or what?"

"I'll have to take care of matters myself."

"Look Regina, you don't have to worry all right, because there is nothing going on between me and Killian. Ok? Nothing. What we had was just a fling, really good sex and really nothing else. So don't worry, I don't care about him anyway."

Killian heard this and it was as if knives had stabbed his heart a million times. He couldn't believe she had said that. He felt like they had a connection, he was falling in love with her and he could have sworn that she felt the same way. _But she doesn't_ he thought to himself. _I guess all she really wanted was just a one-night stand after all. _

He quickly turned around and left, not wanting either woman to see him.

"Ok good" said Regina, pleased with herself. "Remember Ariel I am only looking out for you."

"I know Regina" said Ariel. "Thank you".

Regina gave her a small nod and left. Ariel stood there, wondering what had come over Regina. Why say those things about Killian. Was there a specific reason she didn't want them together?


End file.
